Conventional technology provides for stacked multi-die packages with adjacent dice interconnected by TSVs. A number of spare TSVs may be provided on each die for redundancy purposes, thereby permitting replacement of any faulty TSVs that may be identified during manufacturing. After the initial manufacturing process has been completed, the spare TSVs on the die are not used.
It is therefore desirable to provide for utilizing spare TSVs in stacked multi-die packages.